The Talk
by CharmedGatekeeper
Summary: A short comfort moment between Jamie and Scott. Set a while after Oblivion. General 'cause I couldn't see another genre that suited.


_**Hey!**_

_**I'm real sorry for my lack of updating :(**_

_**I was looking through my Word docs (and there are a TON) and I found this. It's been sitting there for a while, and I thought I'd share it with you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power of Five series.**_

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon. Scott and Jamie were out on the porch, alone for once. Pedro had gone to watch Scarlett's hockey match with Matt.

Conversation between them wasn't exactly _awkward _as such, but they really couldn't find much to talk about. This was painful for Jamie, who had always been close to Scott. They had been each other's best friend. They had looked out for each other. Man, Scott had even cared for Jamie more than any of their foster parents had. Scott had been distant during the shows in Reno, but they could still have a conversation. But after Nightrise got Scott, that all changed. Jamie wasn't sure that they would ever be close again.

He had tried to look into Scott's mind before. He had wanted to get an idea of what his brother had been through. He couldn't, because Scott had blocked up those memories. Jamie now felt like he was being shut out completely. Scott had always told him everything, whether it was through talking or thoughts.

He watched as Scott pulled up his sleeve and examined a scar on his forearm. When Pedro healed him completely, Scott had asked him to leave a scar behind. No one knew why exactly he had asked Pedro to do that. Now, he ran his finger down the long line of it. Jamie guessed it was some kind of knife cut, and that it had been pretty painful. Jamie thought about it for a minute. Then he took a deep breath.

'You okay, Scott?' he asked hesitantly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was relieved when Scott didn't shrug it off.

Scott was silent for a few moments. Then he spoke. 'I – I really don't know.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

Scott immediately shook his head. Just like he always did. Jamie removed his hand.

'Well, I'm here for you, if you need me,' Jamie said quietly, sighing. Had he really expected him to talk about it? He was probably trying his best to forget. He fell silent.

Ten minutes passed. Then Scott spoke again.

'I kept the scar, the one on my arm, to remember it.'

'To remember what?'

'Nightrise.'

Jamie looked at him in shock. It had been over a year (or technically, over ten years) since Scott had been taken by Nightrise and he had always avoided talking about it. Jamie hadn't expected him to ever talk about it. He remained silent.

Scott sighed heavily. 'They were horrible you know. They were always trying to get information. All I remember is the poking and prodding and all the needles…' He shivered.

'_You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.'_

'_I think it's time I told someone.'_

'They really hurt you, didn't they?' Jamie said softly.

Scott shrugged.

Jamie looked at him and Scott met his gaze. He was shocked to see tears in Jamie's eyes.

'I'm sorry, Scott. I left you with them. I left you.'

'Jamie…'

'I ran away. I should've stayed, I should've tried to do something...'

'Jamie…'

'I could've stopped them and saved you-'

'Jamie!'

'What?'

Scott looked at him. 'If you had stayed, you would've been taken too. But you didn't and you saved me.' He closed his eyes. 'Besides, I would never have forgiven myself if they got you.'

Jamie sighed. 'Now you know how I feel.'

'Jamie, please don't feel like that.'

'I can't help it!' Jamie exclaimed. 'I can't help feeling like a coward, I can't stop feeling like I failed you! They changed you and you can't even begin to realise how much!'

'It's not your fault.'

Jamie breathed in deeply, tears streaming down his face. Maybe Scott hadn't been the only one holding things in. He hadn't realised how much it hurt.

He felt Scott hug him gently. 'It's all right, it's okay. We're okay.'

Jamie sniffled. Here he was, the weak one again, Scott comforting him when it should've been the other way around.

_Stop beating yourself up._

_I can't help it._

_Jamie, please…_

Jamie sighed. 'Okay.' His voice was quiet and hoarse.

Scott squeezed him gently. 'We'll be fine. You'll see.'

* * *

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**CG xx**_


End file.
